


Rebuilding A Family

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: When the plane vanished Mick left behind a one-year-old son, upon returning six years later she'd have to navigate his new life as well as of that of Jared's to try and rebuild her family. Could Michaela and Jared separate their past love for each other and focus on being parents to him or would old feelings still haunt them and cause them issues along the way.
Relationships: Lourdes/Jared Vasquez, Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small AU series, this will contain spoilers for seasons one and two. Jachaela is end game but that doesn't mean the path there is easy

Michaela hadn’t wanted to leave their son at home while she went on the family trip to Jamaica but he was only a year old and Jared hadn’t wanted him to go either, she saw the point, in the end, it wasn’t the best idea to take a young child away, and he’d be staying too due to them both not being able to get the same time off. She kissed Asher on the head and gave Jared a soft kiss as they dropped her off at the airport, whispering softly to their son. “Be good for Daddy.” She sighed and stroked his hand the was so much she was still processing, how she was a mother but also how she’d been the reason her best friend had lost her life. Then the was Jared’s proposal only a few days ago, she needed time to think about it, she needed time to work out what she wanted to do with her life. Could she accept the proposal, could she accept that she deserved the happiness and that she needed to move on with her life?

What Michaela hadn’t counted on was that the flight would go missing for five and a half years and that her son would grow up in that time, that time she wouldn’t ever be able to get back. She’d been confused when she had learned that five years had passed and she was stood in the airport learning that not only had her mother passed away, but the man that she was going to marry hadn’t turned up. She was also confused because their son wouldn’t remember her, he’d have no idea who she was. A sadness came over her as she settled into the basement at her brother's place, the fact she didn’t have a phone, a house or any possessions hurt. What was she meant to do at this time and how was she meant to get in contact with Jared and their son. Did he even want to see her?

After a very restless night's sleep, Mick knew she needed to try and get some stuff sorted, try and get her job back and well maybe borrow some money from her father so she would be able to get a phone and some clothing till she got paid. Work also meant she would have to face Jared, unaware that he had now made Detective and that their child now saw her best friend as his mother. Life always had a way of making you feel like hell when you already felt at your lowest point. Heading into the precinct she could feel all eyes on her, she took a breath as she knocked on the captain's door, she needed to get back to some normality and try and rebuild her life in a world that was almost six years ahead of when she’d left

Somehow she managed to convince their captain that she was ready to return and she would remain on desk duty until she passed the physical and psychological assessments needed to but her back on the streets, sure she was expecting that after all she’d been on desk duty before she left because of the car accident, she was due to start the next week. That was fine with her it gave her time to try and settle back into a normal life, and maybe try and get her around being back and processing that a bit more.

If she’d been paying attention she’d not have almost walked into one of the desks as she was on her way out, the desk that just happened to belong to Jared, she winced as she rubbed her leg where she’d bashed it, her eyes catching on a photo on the desk that caused her heart so sink, there was a photo of Jared and their son. He’d grown so much the small baby she’d left behind would now be six, he’d have no memories of her and she wasn’t sure she’d want to impose herself into a Childs life after all this time, unsure of what he would have been told at that point. She hurried out not even bothering to stop when she saw Jared, she knew she was on the verge of a breakdown and couldn’t let anyone see her be this weak if they did then they might not let her back to work so easily.

Life was hard enough as it was trying to process everything without another hurdle, at least she'd managed to get herself a phone and a few outfits sorted. Somehow she'd managed to keep herself from crying until she was back in the basement of Ben and Grace's place. Memories were all around her of a family that had moved on. Photos of Olive with her Cousin. It broke Michaela's heart seeing the boy she'd left behind as a seven-year-old rather than the small baby she'd left. But he looked happy and healthy and the spitting image of Jared. A handsome child who seemed to have flourished, she was thankful at least her family had clearly helped raise him.

Finding Jared's number she tried again to call him but it went to voice mail, he was either ignoring her or he was busy. Possibly both but she knew they needed to talk, at least try and be civil after all she was now back and the would-be questions for sure, not only from each other but from their son, who had only limited memories of her. Maybe she should ask olive about Asher, find out what he liked so she had at least some idea of the things she could do with him if she got the chance.

Meanwhile, over at Jared's place he was in deep talks with Lourde's about if it was the right thing to let Asher see his mom yet, it would be confusing and might harm what relationship they would go on to rebuild, while Jared saw her point of view he also knew that both Michaela and Asher had a right to form a bond, she would always be his mother, even if Lourdes had filled that role for two years, for the first three he'd been a single parent struggling and relying on Grace, Karen and Steve for their support. At the end of the day, he was Ashers Dad and he had the final say on what went.

A little while after dinner the was a knock on the door of the stone residence, Grace went to answer it since everyone else was busy, Ben and Michaela were in the kitchen doing the dishes and discussing life now they were back, Olive and Cal were at the dinner table doing their homework. They hadn't been expecting visitors.

"Jared...Asher what a wonderful surprise come on in" 

she stepped back from the door so they could head inside and shut it behind them, sure Asher knew the place well enough but he stayed with his father a little nervous, he'd been told on the way over he was going to meet his other Cousin, his uncle and, well his birth mother. It had been the only way Jared could think of describing them and had explained as well as he could about what had happened.

Once Asher had met Cal and Ben it was Michael's turn. She was nervous to her heart flipping as she bent down to his level, he instantly wrapped her in a hug and she'd had to fight the urge to cry. 

She held onto him and whispered, "I'm home and I want you to know that I'm going to try my best to see you, I want to make up for lost time".

To the side Grace gave Jared a smile and rested a hand on his arm as if to say he'd made the right choice, right now what mattered was Asher and him knowing his real mother, sure Jared still loved her and seeing her and Asher sitting reading together made him long for those memories that they'd lost out on. But who knows, this was the start of a new chapter in their lives, and while they were questions they both had, for now, the focus was on Asher.

After watching them for a few moments Jared went over to join them where they were on the couch sitting the other side of Ash, if anyone had walked in and seen them, they would have looked like a natural family, not one that was broken and still had a lot of work that needed to be done, would the two be able to navigate their relationship and feelings while being parent's to him separately. Only time would tell where this new family structure would end up, but one thing was for sure and that was it wasn't going to be easy that was for sure.


	2. Picnic's In The Park

A few weeks had passed since Mick had first met her son since the flight had returned and at least once or twice a week when she was free Jared allowed her to spend time with him, it was mostly at the stone’s place working on homework with him. He knew that she was still struggling especially after she’d found out that he had married Lourdes. Sometimes Mick found seeing them both with Asher when they dropped him off heartbreaking, but she tried her best to hide that hurt. Jared was happy and that was what mattered. He was an amazing father and she couldn’t be more thankful for the chance to be in their son's life.

Trying to balance work, spending time with Asher and her family along with having what they had taken to naming the callings was difficult. The wasn’t a moment of her day where she wasn’t on the go or worried about something. Being accepted back so readily was something she’d not expected, especially how messy her life had been before she left. Now she was trying to navigate a life that had changed, people had forgiven her past and had expected her to move on but the was so much she still needed to make amends for, things she wanted to put right. And that started with trying to be a mother. That being said was hard especially when her own had passed away while she was gone.

Why anyone would leave her alone with Cal, Asher and Olive were anybody's guess but she took on the challenge. Ben and Grace were going out on a date, Jared had to work the late shift and Lourdes was out of town. That left either her or Grandpa Steve and he had suggested giving Mick the chance, sure having to watch over the three of them wouldn’t be easy but she was sure she’d be able to cope with it. The cousins got a sleepover and she got to spend time with her Son, Nephew, and Niece. A lot of time had passed and the young girl she’d last seen before her flight had blossomed into a headstrong teen who seemed to display the same traits as both her father and mother. Mick was scared she’d not cope with all three but if her family and Jared trusted her then maybe she should trust herself a bit more too.

Jared dropped Asher off once Mick had finished her shift at work, usually, they were partners but the had been a case that needed Jared to work the late shift and splitting them between the evening and day shift had been the only way to do it. She’d laughed as Asher had run past her to join Cal who’d been setting up his games console for them to play a few games on. She shook her head and turned her attention to Jared who’d been stood at the door. Even now she felt the sadness hit, how was she meant to turn off the feelings for the man that had given her that child. 

He handed her Asher’s overnight bag and nodded “Thank you for this and you’ll be fine. If you need me just call.” 

He rested his hand on her arm, she felt her stomach sink, this wasn’t how this was meant to be. “ Anytime, besides I need to try bonding with him more, normally everyone else is around, so thank you for this opportunity to do that.”

Michaela smiled softly as she turned to where the boys had settled on the floor “Asher, aren’t you going to say goodbye to your father?” 

She waited for a few moments for a response it wasn’t the first time he’d been distracted by a game. “Bye Dad!” He yelled and waved.

Mick shrugged and held her hands up laughing softly “See you, Jay, I’ll check in with you later.”

She felt the lump in her throat she wanted to cry, but she couldn’t everything still felt as if she was in a dream.

“See You later Kiddo!” He yelled back before nodding at Mick before heading down the path and to his car. Shutting the door behind him Mick leaned against it and closed her eyes. Trying to regain her composure before heading to join them in the lounge to play games.

The night went well, from playing games with them to watching a movie it seemed as if someone was watching over her giving her a helping hand with everything. She had made sure both Asher and Cal had been bed at a decent time and then spent a short while talking with Olive, she was such a smart young woman but she too had her world turned upside down. Having to deal with this wasn’t easy for anyone but Olive had been telling her about Asher and how for the first few years Jared had been a common sight at the stones as he tried to navigate being a single parent and work life. She was thankful that her mother had seen Asher grow though. Her heartfelt blessed by the knowledge that her parents had always been included in his life. Maybe she’d always been part of it too.

Some time had passed and Olive had gone unto bed as well leaving Mick alone with her thoughts, she peaked her head around Cal’s bedroom door both him and Asher were fast asleep, she smiled softly and shut the door and headed back to the kitchen grabbing herself a drink she messaged Jared. ‘ Asher is fast asleep, he’s been amazing’ she placed her phone down and rubbed her face, this was a lot harder and she was surprised she’d done so well with them, they had all listened to her and done as asked. She wanted what should have been her life. Seeing photos of Jared and Lourdes on the walls, with her family hurt but she understood. More than anything she wished that she’d not have gone to Jamaica, to begin with. But would that have been any better, would she and Jared have made it? Especially how messy their life was before she left, arguments and cruel words. She hated the past her, and even more than that she hated the person she was now. Jealous and broken. She needed to change. Move past everything and find her happiness.

Lost in her thoughts she’d not heard Ben and Grace return from their date, she was still sitting at the kitchen counter. Ben noticed and nodded to Grace to say he’d be up soon and he went to join his sister stealing one of the cookies from the pack in front of her. 

“ Earth to Mick” He nudged her jumping to sit on the counter “ You okay there, and don’t tell me it’s nothing, I know you, Mickey, I know you're hurting. You don’t hide that well.”

If Mick was feeling better she’d of rolled her eyes at him but if she was being honest she was hurting more than ever. Glancing up at him she sighed softly. “ I hate everything Ben, I want to stop being jealous, I want to be able to be okay seeing them together, they may have my life but they raised my son, and I need to accept that them letting me in is more than I deserve”

Ben could see the pain and the anguish she was going through he shook his head and sighed “ Mick it’s clear they want you to be part of his life, or at least Jared wants that, Asher is your flesh and blood and you have as of right as anyone else to be in his life, don’t let your past consume you and take what happiness you could have. You're a better woman now Mick I’ve seen the change in you.” He slid off the counter and pressed a kiss to her head and gave her a gentle smile, he knew she’d get there eventually.

“ Thank you for watching the kids, good night Mick.” He headed back towards the stairs.

She gave him a half-smile and waved “ You're welcome, and goodnight.”

Heading downstairs to the basement where she was saying she put her phone onto charge she’d not noticed Jared had replied to her message yet, her mind was all over the place right now, she knew Ben was right and that she needed to be positive about everything, but being positive was hard for her, she knew what she wanted to do with her life, she wanted to be able to be a good role model and try and focus on helping Jared and Lourdes raise Asher and not stand in their way. Easier said than done for someone who’s love still burned bright for the man who she considered her soulmate. If she’d have looked Jared had sent a message asking if she wanted to go with him and Asher to the park the next afternoon, after all, it was a Saturday and they had the day off together ( he’d made sure of that before sending the text). Jared knew she was finding it a struggle and wanted to offer her some bonding time away from the others. Just him, her and Asher. Would that cause a problem he wasn’t sure but he couldn’t deny her time with him, and if anything Jared knew she needed a friend.

After she’d showered she finally checked her phone, seeing the offer of spending the afternoon at the park worried her, mostly because the park held such precious memories for them and she wasn’t sure she was emotionally strong enough for that but also she worried about what Lourdes would say, after all, spending time alone with Jared and Asher might not be what she’d want Mick to do, but as her brother had reminded her Asher was her’s and Jared’s flesh and blood and in the end, it was Jared who had ultimate say on what he wanted. She sat down on her bed wondering how to reply to this, tapping her phone to her lip before finally typing out she’d love that and thank him once again for the opportunity. She needed sleep and to try and get out of her negative mindset so she could enjoy the time with them the next day.

The next morning she spent time trying to work out what she wanted to wear, she could hear Ben and Grace with the kids, it was hard because she needed to look casual but didn’t want to give off the impression that she didn’t care either. Finally settling on a pair of jeans and one of her tank tops and plaid shirts she headed up and settled at the table for breakfast, everything felt so natural, the warmth and love she felt right here and how was even more of a reason she knew she had to change her ways. Family was important so matter the dynamics of it, her heart knew her mother's guiding hand would lead her through the troubles and make her the best mother she would be able to become.

Michaela helped clean up after breakfast, she felt a lot better about stuff than she had the previous night, Ben’s real talk and the feeling that she was on the right path helped, she couldn’t help but smile at the way Cal and Asher played both so accepting of each other in this crazy world they’d been thrust into. Caring and trying to help the other understand.

She leaned against the work surface and shook her head as she glanced at Ben before nodding at the kids “ You ever realize how much more resilient they are than us?, Just getting on and not caring what’s happened. I wish we could all be a bit more like that.”

The afternoon was soon here and as usual, Jared had gotten a picnic fixed up for a time in the park, he’d gone a little out of his way but today he’d grabbed sandwiches from Mick’s favorite little hole in the wall place, he still remembered her favorite of course and he too had his, Packing them into a basket and grabbing the blanket he headed over to the Stone’s residence to pick her and Asher up. The park had become one of his favorite places to come in her absence, here in a place where so many of their memories had happened he’d felt close to her and bringing Asher here had been a way of trying to make sure she had been in their lives, and around them where possible.

Once at the park, they all settled to eat the day was nice and the was a cool breeze blowing as they relaxed, sure it hadn’t been how she’d imagined spending her day off but it was better than sitting alone contemplating her life and the current situation, she’d been shocked when Jared had presented her with her favorite after all this time he still remembered. Everyone ate and laughed together, sharing stories of Asher at school, him excitedly telling her all the trips he’d been on, her heart was warmed that he’d accepted her and wanted her to know him. As stupid as it may have seemed she was flawed by everything he did, his kindness and love went a long way in showing he had been raised well and she couldn’t fault Jared for anything.

After the food had been eaten and stories told Asher asked if he could go play, the small play area was only a short distance from where they were sat so Jared nodded watching as he sped off to have fun as full of energy as ever. Mick sat back and watched, the first true smile appearing on her face. This had been a long time coming, she felt better but this felt surreal like this is what life should have been like two parents, just enjoying the day. Watching their son grow. Glancing at Jared she saw that old spark in his eyes the one she saw when he was truly happy. Sitting up more she spoke softly 

“Thank you for today, for letting me in, and letting me be here with you..” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her eyes closed as she whispered “ You're an amazing father…i’m so proud.”

At that moment she knew those feelings she had for him would never change, that she’d always have a love for him, be it as a partner in life or a partner in parenting the love between them had created their son and together they were going to have to navigate those feelings more and more as they rebuilt their family. The only question was would they be able to stay as just friends through it or would fate have other ideas and lead them down the road of temptation with each other.


	3. Three parent family

Michaela was starting to get to the point where she’d accepted that she was a much-needed part of Asher’s life. Away from the callings and trying to deal with the chaos they threw her into she needed some form of stability and that was found in navigating her relationship with him. Trying to make up for the years she’d been missing and learn to accept that as much as she needed him, he too needed her.

The callings hadn’t let up and the had been a few instances where she’d been taking care of Asher when one had happened. How she hated having to leave him behind and go off chasing after some voice in her head, but they scared her and he didn’t need to see the headaches they brought on. He deserved a life that wasn’t plagued by them. It’s the one thing she knew she would change in all of this.

Navigating life, in general, was difficult for Michaela having Jared as her partner at the precinct also meant she saw way more of him and Lourdes than she really would have liked, it was hard enough when they dropped Asher off together when she was babysitting but to see them at work when she dropped by was something she felt odd seeing. Sure Lourdes was meant to be a friend but she’d never been able to shift that sink in her stomach every time she came by. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to be happy, she had.

Being a three-parent family was rough, trying to work out the boundaries and rules that Jared and Lourdes set was another thing, while Mick wanted to take a more laid back approach with this, she also knew that at home Asher had a very strict and set routine that she was meant to follow when he was staying with her. Easier said than done sometimes, she knew the structure was all well and good but sometimes she just wanted him to have fun and live a little.

Many time’s she’d been told to stop letting him have fun, but she wasn’t about to start punishing Ash for simply letting some of the access energy he had got, while she understood where they were coming from, a child also needed the chance to be exactly that a child and explore nature and the small accidents that sometimes come along with that. The had been many misadventures in the park that had ended in a grazed knee or bruised elbow, but she saw the fun and laugher on Asher’s face and knew the consequences she’d get were well worth that smile.

When Michaela finally got her place she started having Asher for weekends when she wasn’t working, while she would have loved to have to spend it with Asher and Jared it was perfect little set up for her, the small two bedroomed apartments had enough space for her and him when he stayed, it was hard because she knew why they wanted weekends alone, she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Lourdes wanted children. She’d overheard talk plenty of times, talk that hurt her more than it should.

Weekends weren’t always perfect, some time’s she wasn’t able to have Asher due to callings or having to go into work, those nights she missed having him, she missed spending time with her son. Mostly though she missed how Asher brought her happiness, since her return she’d been feeling lost and alone he gave her a reason, he didn’t care she’d been gone for five years he loved her anyway, an unconditional kind of love. One only a child and parent could share.

But weekends also brought the chance to learn more about Asher, he was such a smart child with a thirst for knowledge and a curiosity for the world around them. He was into his languages even at his young age she’d heard him speaking bits of Spanish, that didn’t surprise her considering Jared’s heritage and the fact that Jared had tried to teach her some basic phrases in the past too enough to get her by should she ever need them. Her son made her proud and he’d started to come into his own going to drama and music classes.

Michaela spent some weekends with Asher at his drama classes watching as he got more confident and secure in himself, he was so much like his father even at the age of six he had charm that was probably how he managed to get one of the lead roles in the show the drama school were doing. She was beyond proud of him.


	4. Ashers Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Asher's play and while Mick wants to try and be there for her son, someone else has other idea's

Michaela had been so proud when Asher had gotten the lead role in the show that his drama class was presenting, it meant she got to spend more time with him at weekends as she was his guardian and the bonus that they ran his lines together. He was such a smart and clever boy he’d learned them within a week of being given the script. She also knew that she’d have to put on a brave face when it came to the actual show as Lourdes would be there as well, and even if her stomach turned every time she saw Jared and her together she’d put a brave face on everything for Asher, this was about him after all.

The fact she and Jared had been working more cases recently meant they had to spend more time together and while she was thankful for that she also knew it was getting to Lourdes shed seen the way she was being watched whenever she stopped by. Most of the time Michaela tried to ignore it and just get on with whatever she was doing be it research or just eating lunch at her desk. The fact that she felt the tension might have been due to the fact the had been disagreements aplenty about how to raise Asher and that Michaela was the one helping him with his lines, that hadn’t been her choice she had left that in his hands. On nights she looked after him once homework was done and dinner was eaten they sat and went through them together. If he didn’t feel like he could at home, why was that her fault? She sometime’s wondered if all of this was meant to test her resolve and her happiness because she was being pushed to her limits

The weeks slowly passed as they rehearsed for the play and Asher got more confidence in himself, sure he was only seven but he was doing so well, the was something about how he could hold his own that made Michaela’s heart swell. The was something about her son that reminded her of Jared when they had first met and she knew he was the image of him, taking more after Jared than anything else. Show night was almost upon them and Asher had made her promise to take a photo of just them with Jared. She knew that this would cause issues, but this was her son. And if that’s what he wanted she would give that to him. Maybe she secretly wanted that too, a memory of what life might be like if she’d not gone missing. A life she so wished was still hers.

Michaela and Jared had managed to get the night away from work and not being on standby for being called in. This was a big night for their Son and their captain understood they both needed to be there for him. Michaela had chosen to wear a nice dress, she wanted to make sure she had looked good, it wasn’t just her who was going. The rest of their Stone’s and Jared’s mother would be there, she’d not seen Jared’s mother since just before she’d gone to Jamaica and she and Jared had been announcing their engagement. It was going to be a long night for her, at least she could hide with her brother if things got too much for her. Her heart was so proud as she dropped Asher off and kissed his cheek earlier that day. He had been so excited that everyone was going to be there later.

Now because Michaela had gotten their seats it meant that she would have to sit with Jared and Lourdes in the parent's seats. Ben and the rest of their family were just behind them but she was scared that she might not be able to cope with sitting next to Jared and her, especially when she was already emotional about seeing Asher on stage let alone having to sit next to them and having to try and keep herself together. Even though she and Jared were his biological parents she knew that Lourdes was just as much as a parent even if that hurt her. After all, taking on someone else child wasn’t easy but she just wished that Lourdes would stop trying to control how she cared for Asher in her own home. Giving Asher choices was far more beneficial than trying to force him to do things he had no interest in.

Michaela was the first to arrive and she’d been waiting in the parking lot for Ben to arrive she’d not wanted to go in alone, and she’d wanted to avoid going in with Jared and Lourdes as that would just feel like she was trying to rub her the wrong way when that wasn’t her intention but she could feel the tension there whenever she’d stopped by and She’d answered the door. Fine but this wasn’t a night for arguments, this was a night for celebrating their son, celebrating Asher, and what an amazing and beautiful young man he was turning into. Finally, she saw Ben arrive and got out the car, greeting them all with a hug she got her ticket out and headed in, feeling thankful that if she needed an escape both Ben and Grace had offered to swap seats with her if needed.

Settling in her seat she left the first two for Jared and Lourdes knowing they would want to sit together, she was nervous not only for herself but for Asher, her leg was doing the usual nervous bounce it did when she was unsettled. Her eyes focused ahead of her rather than anywhere else. It was hearing Jared’s voice that brought her out her trance, she offered him a warm smile and they made light conversation. Jared was sat in the middle wanting to avoid the two women being too close he was aware of the tension between them and he thought this would be the best way to keep the peace.

Everything was going so well and Asher was being a little star, making the most of being center stage, Michaela got a little teary a few times during the first half of the show, he was so confident and the way he was able to captivate the audience made her heart flutter, she was so proud of him and how far he had come during the short time that he had been taking the drama classes, everyone was cheering as the intermission came into play and everyone was invited to go grab a drink and see their children while they got ready for act two.

Out in the small break area, it was a hive of children and parent’s talking, everyone was so proud, Asher came out from where he’d been changing into the outfit he needed for Act two and wrapped his arms around Mick, she smiled softly and got down to his level carefully and hugged him back sighing softly ** _“You're doing so well Ash.”_** She moved back and whispered ** _, “ Momma’s proud of you.”_** She knew that Jared knew that Asher called her momma but Lourdes didn’t and right now she wasn’t wanting to start an argument. She stroked his hair gently as she stood up and nodded at Jared and Lourdes **_“ Go see Papa then maybe we can take that photo you want.”_** Michaela had been talking to her Brother and Grace a little bit away from where Jared was stood with Lourdes.

It was only a few minutes later when she heard her name called by Lourdes, she sounded angry taking a breath she gave her brother and Grace a fake smile and turned around to face where Lourdes was, she seemed annoyed “ Did you promise Asher he could have a photo with just you and Jared?” Her words seemed to be filled with venom, this wasn’t going to go well. Michaela headed over trying to not cause a scene, this wasn’t what she wanted to happen. Asher had wanted something that was the issue with that. _ **“ I did…It’s what he wanted and surely something he want’s is allowed?”**_ Her voice remained calm even though she wanted to yell. Asher was _her_ son and she could promise him whatever she wanted to especially on a night like this, The opening night of his play was a big night. **_“Why would you promise him that? It should be a Family photo with us all not just you three.”_**

Jared had stepped away with Asher towards where his own mother was not wanting to get in the middle of the fight for one and two, not wanting Asher to see them fighting, he hated how they couldn’t get on and while he could see both sides of this, Asher was the one who had asked, he’d asked him too and Jared had agreed as well, it’s just that Lourdes hadn’t asked him if he’d agreed. All he wanted was to try and make things as easy as possible for everyone and right now things were far from easy. Michaela sighed softly and shook her head she couldn’t deal with this, this was a bad idea to come the same night as Lourdes she wished now she volunteered to work tonight.

**_“ Because it’s what my son wanted Lourdes, he asked me for a photo with just me and his father, and as a mother, I wanted to give him what he wanted. I’ve not got one photo of just me, him and Jared. Not one because for some reason no one can find the ones from when he was born. So Sorry for wanting something for us both.”_** It was clear her emotions were getting to her, she was trying so hard not to cry. Asher was her child, Asher was her’s and Jared’s son and all she wanted to do was make him happy, but she couldn’t even do that without it causing an issue. She was a bad mother. Everyone was staring at them but she didn’t care anymore, she had enough of this **_“it’s clear you don’t want me here or involved in my own son's life Lourdes but you don’t have to make your hatred of me so well known…you know what I’ll leave. Enjoy the rest of the show”_**

Turning away from Lourdes she padded over to Asher and got down to his level again, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek **_“Momma needs to leave, but you keep making me and Papa proud okay?”_** She stood up and stroked his hair back and looked up at Jared and shrugged before mouthing a small sorry at him then took her bag and jacket and headed out the door and down to her car, walking quicker as she got into the parking lot before sliding into her car and slamming the door before hitting her hands on the steering wheel “ ** _Fuck_.”** Now alone the tears started streaming down her cheeks. She just wanted a night where she didn’t feel like she was being pushed out of her son's life but yet again her feelings had been proved to have been right.


	5. Family Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has planned a winter sun holiday but that doesn't mean it's going to be a good time. Especially when Asher has requested his mother Mick go with them. This chapter contains some slight NSFW moments.

**_“But why is SHE coming?”_** Lourdes yelled at Jared who was feeling frustrated by this whole thing, it wasn’t like he really had a choice inviting her, this winter sun holiday was something that he’d saved up for, and well Asher was the one who wanted Michaela there, she was his mother after all and well, he wasn’t about to say no to his son. Beside’s Mick deserved this, she deserved to spend some time with _her_ son. He rubbed his temples unsure of how many times he was going to have to say this to Lourdes before she finally dropped the issue. **_“SHE is his mother Lourdes, she is the one who gave birth to him, and he wants her there, so for Asher’s sake let it go, i KNOW you think I’m doing to much for her, but if the roles were reversed wouldn’t you like someone to do the same for you?”_** he was angry and frustrated at this, all he wanted was some normality and yet again it seemed like he was in the wrong for doing right.

Asher had been out with Michaela grabbing the last few bits for their holiday. Since it was the middle of winter in New York, they didn’t have many stores they could go, She managed to get Asher some of the things that were on the list along with the few things she needed, she only hoped that this would be okay, she stroked her Son’s hair back as he looked up at her as she got him a few games for the console he’d be using on the flight, she just wanted to give him love and wanted him to know that he was loved and was special, no matter if Lourdes was constantly trying to stop them from spending time together. She paid for everything and even took him to their favourite little burger place, mostly because she knew Jared was busy packing and she wanted to make sure Asher was ready, the flight was in two days and he seemed as excited as ever, this was his first real holiday, Mick on the other hand was nervous about having to get on the plane again.

 ** _‘Be good for Dad and Lordes”_** She kissed Asher’s head as she dropped him back at the agreed time, she liked to try and make sure to keep to the rules set by Lourdes she knew none of this was on Jared, Jared wanted them to spend as much time as possible, rebuild those bonds and hated the way Lourdes treated her, he sometimes wondered if Lourdes really loved Asher or if she resented him for his likeness to Jared and Mick, and the way he just wanted to know his mother even more. He sighed softly and thanked Mick, taking the bags from her with his things in. **_“The should be everything on the list, then some games I bought him for his games console he’s bringing on the plane, tell Lourdes I said hi and i’ll see you both in a few days”_**.

The spark was there between them still, that was clear to anyone who knew them, the way she felt butterflies when he looked at her, the love she could see in his eyes. The cards that fate had dealt them wasn’t making this any easier, she had to watch him play happy families with the woman who had been her best friend, the woman she’d confined when she’d first gotten pregnant and had been worried about telling Jared. The woman who had promised they’d be friends for life when they were only in pre-school, look where that got them now, Mick the victim of Lourdes vendetta against her. She gave Jared a smile as she stepped away from the door and pulled her coat around her, the cold chil making her shiver, ina few days she’d be enjoying the sun, she’d be in a new place with her son and the man who’d once been the one she was set to marry. She just wanted to make memories Asher would remember for the rest of his life.

Back home she was packing her case, thankful that her apartment was her own once more, though she’d been thankful for some time at her brother’s place she knew she needed to be in her own home for having Asher over, and well it made more sense, especially for the play dates she held for Asher and Cal, those two were as thick as thieves, the most adorable cousins in the world, and from time to time Olive joined them too. She finished packing her case with the swim suits she’d gotten, wondering if they were a little too much, sure Bikinis had been her go to for some time, but was this really something she could wear around Jared. It was a simple two piece in red, the bottoms were more shorts and the top didn’t really show too much skin and the straps were more like a bra than tie ones so couldn’t be undone with ease. **_“don’t worry Mick, Jared won’t even notice you”_** she childed herself as she zipped up her case and placed it on the floor, completely unaware of what was going to happen once they got to Australia.

The jett lag from the nineteen hour flight was unreal, Mick feeling drained from the moment they stepped off the plane, maybe it was because she’d been on a plane again after being so afraid, maybe it was the fact she’d hardly slept on the flight, from fear and worry of what might happen, to supporting her son when he to got scared. Jared had been sleeping at the time and Lourdes had been into whatever she’d been watching, so it was down to her to keep him calm and cuddled him close. Their hotel room was actually a suite, with two bedrooms, a twin one where Asher and Michaela would be and then the master bedroom where Jared and Lourdes would be. Jared had noticed Michaea’s tiredness and had been helping her with her cases, and that too annoyed her, then again just about everything about this journey and holiday was annoying her.

At the hotel Michaela settled down on the bed, the tiredness hitting her, the other three had plans for the day and since both had slept on the flight and didn’t want to miss any of their booked activities then they wanted to get out, Mick hadn’t wanted to go to the zoo anyway so the hadn’t been a ticket booked, Jared said they’d be back by six that evening for dinner, and it was a little after twelve am once they’d all cleaned up and gotten ready for the day. Mick said she was probably just going to take a nap, use the pool then shower up ready for dinner.She gave Asher a kiss and some money telling him to take lots of photos then they were off, and Micks settled down to enjoy some quiet time before the family holiday really took off the following day.

While Michaela slept the other three where off enjoying the hotel, they’d taken the bus from the hotel that went to the zoo, Jared had already said he might go back early and make sure dinner would be there when they got back, the buses were every twenty minutes and it was a twenty minute journey from the hotel to the zoo and visa-versa, he knew everyone got cranky when they were hungry and he was trying to keep this holiday as stress free as possible. Jared had been taking photos of Asher around the zoo, and Asher had been taking photos of all the animals he thought his mother might like. Lourdes was trying to enjoy the day but she wasn’t the center of attention. Towards the end of the day Lourdes had demanded Asher join her at one of the animal shows, and Jared had taken that opportunity to say he’d head back and get dinner ordered for them.

Back at the hotel, Mick had taken a nap and felt a little more refreshed, she’d gone down and swam a little in the pool and was now back in their hotel suite showering up ready for dinner, she’d been playing songs on she shower radio, so she hadn’t heard the door open,nor had she heard Jared call out to her, it was only when she’d stepped out the shower and dried off turning the radio off that she heard a voice, that was a little weird. She brushed a hand through her hair before pulling on the robe that was on the door and stepped out of the bathroom and then the bedroom, her hair was still wet put she’d pulled it up. That’s when she spotted Jared who had just finished his phone call, the robe was hanging loosely off her shoulders, she bit her lip a little **_“Y..you’re back early”_** she stumbled, his eyes ran over her body. **_“Lourdes and Asher were at the show, and I came back to order dinner”_** He murmured softly and as he took a step over to her and tilted her head up, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes closed as she pulled him close, for so long the temptation had been there and this was the only chance she was going to get. And they only had so long.

Jared picked her up with ease and carried her back into the bedroom she’d be sharing with Asher, placing her down on her bed he undid her robe, sure as hell he wanted to tease her, but they didn’t have time for that, they didn’t have time for all the foreplay, heated kisses got more needy as Jared scrambled to remove his shirt and and his short and his boxers his already hardened length brushing against her, pushing into her slowly, she let out a low soft moan _**“Fuck…..Jared….”**_ she gasped, Quickies were something the two were used to from their younger days,when they had to steal moments between shifts or studying. His pace driving her wild, the wasn’t anyway she was going to last, the wasn’t any way she was going to make it through all of this. **_“That’s it…..right there…”_** her lips peppered against his neck nipping at his ear, knowing she couldn’t mark him up like she wanted. She knew this was wrong but fuck it turned her on. **_“Please...fill me”_** she murmured into his ear,as he sped up, both hitting their climax soon after, their bodies clung together as they came down off their high. **_“Fuck, Mick.”_** he slid out and stole one last kiss before scrambling to get dressed, who knew how much longer it would be before Lourdes and Asher returned.

Dinner was just something from room service , something simple and not to heavy, Mick had dressed in a tank-top and pair of shorts and had been sat at the smaller table with Asher, him talking excitedly about the Zoo and showing off the little array of trinket’s he’d brought including a little necklace for Mick, Jared had known about that of course, Lourdes had been in the bathroom when they had picked that up. He wanted Asher to be able to buy his mother things without it ending in an argument. Mick thanked Asher and put it on giving him a hug, she really was thankful Asher was like his father. Loving and gentle and with such a big heart. Jared and Lourdes had decided to go on a late night walk, mostly it was because Lourdes was mad at Jared and wanted to have it out with him without Asher hearing. Mick had spent the evening watching cartoons with Asher, and then read him a story, him falling asleep cuddled into her side. She was thankful for the small moments like this, thankful that she was here and having the chance to bond with him.

The next day they were due to go on a trip to the water park and this was something Mick was looking forward to, she knew this was something Asher had requested and she’d agreed readily, the was something about water parks that made her feel like a teenager again. Jared and Asher had gone to the male dressing rooms to get ready, and Lourdes and Mick the female ones, Mick could feel the tension without even trying it was clear Lourdes hated her being there with them. She hated the fact that Mick was on _their_ family holiday, what she hadn’t seemed to realize was that Mick was part of the family whether she liked it or not, she was Asher’s biological mother and if it hadn’t been for the plane vanishing then she’d NEVER had gotten with Jared in the first place.

Jared and Asher had been waiting for Mick and Lourdes to come out, Asher was excited, all of them had wristbands on they’d scan around the park to get on rides and into area’s Jared had gotten them all access passes so rides, drinks and food were all included, Lourdes really wanted to just sit and not do anything so chosea little cabana and settled in there with their towels. Jared couldn’t help but stare at Mick, red had always been her colour the way it made her skin glow was amazing. He had to bite his lip to stop himself saying something. Lourdes was trying _to hard_ she was in a skimpy black number that did nothing for her. Asher and Mick were giggling as she put his sunblock on for him then winked **_”Ready for some for Ash?”_** He nodded and took her hand and they headed off, Mick shrugging and went along with him, At least this was proof her son wanted her there.

Jared’s wandering eye hadn’t gone unnoticed by Lourdes, she’d seen the way his eyes had run over Mick’s body, he’d seen his smile when they came out and she’d thought that had been for her. She was slowly starting to wonder if she should trust the two alone, it was clear the was something going on there. Every time Mick came by Jared’s eyes followed her, his eyes watching the way she moved. How could he still find that attractive? He joined Asher and Mick on one of those ride’s that took three people, and she could have sworn that she saw Jared’s fingers stroke her hips as they sat on the tube. The was plenty of things running her mind, had something happened the day before? He’d gone back early, and he looked flushed when she and Asher had returned, he had explained it by saying he’d just caught the sun. The more she watched them, the more the jealousy grew inside of her, watching her husband laugh and play with his ex and their son. If only Mick hadn’t returned. Jared came back over to where she was and tried to kiss her, she turned her head away and shook her head. Jared rolled his eyes and lay down on his sun lounger, he knew he was going to get some stick for this,he knew lourdes and knew once they were home the would be yet another argument about Mick, Asher and everything in between.


	6. Unexpected Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part six of my series rebuilding a family, this is set around Christmas and new year and after the winter sun holiday that the family had been on, yes this is out of sync with what the show is but this is my AU and this is how I feel inspired to write. Please enjoy.

  
  
  
It had been a busy few weeks since they had returned from the trip to Australia, they had been busy at work and home planning for Christmas and it was something that Michaela wasn’t really looking forward too, not to mention she was constantly tired and exhausted even when she felt like she’d had plenty of rest, and well she felt nauseous most days, she was guessing she had some form of winter bug so hadn’t really been worrying about it too much, keeping to wearing more comfy but practical clothes for work, and spending time making the most of the time she got to spend with Asher, especially when Jared and Lourdes had wanted to go Christmas shopping, she’d not minded, any time with her son was important to her and well she did it for Jared and Asher more than Lourdes, ever since she’d returned the had been an issue there but it had grown since the trip to Australia, in the back of her mind she wondered if she knew about her and Jared. But if she did she hadn’t questioned her about it and was still _trying_ to start a family with Jared from what she had heard in passing.  
  
Christmas day was chaotic but Mick loved it, for the most part, she had been invited by Jared’s mother and Jared to come up and spend the morning with them, and Asher and she’d sat on the floor, playing with her son for hours on end, enjoying the happiness that was flooding from him and ignoring the tension that Lourdes was putting into the situation. The whole point had been to give Asher a good day and she was trying so hard to maintain that. Dinner was amazing, and she was well fed, Jared’s mother had always gone all out with food but she had really outdone herself this year. The Christmas ham and turkey tasted just as good as they had before she’d vanished, and there was even the special cheesecake she made for dessert, she knew she may have overindulged a little but she just couldn’t help it as it was something about the food that she loved. The evening was spent at her father’s place with her brother and his family, spending time playing with Cal and Olive, everything somehow felt right, she was thankful for the family time she got today, having made a choice to try and do more family time when she could.  
  
New Year had come and passed and Michaela still wasn’t feeling any better and she was starting to worry, sure she’d put on weight but she’d put it down to her eating too much over the festive period and when she was in Australia. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she stood getting ready for work one day and ran a hand over her stomach, her heartfelt heavy, she couldn’t be pregnant. That was the only other logical reason for the weight gain and nausea. She rubbed her temples as she sat down on her bed, going through her cycle dates in her head, and it dawned on her she was late by at least two weeks and she had no idea who to turn to. She couldn’t talk to Jared about this, this would only freak him out, and she couldn’t talk to Lourdes she was one of the first people she’d spoken to when she’d found out she was expecting Asher. There was only one person she could really turn to at this moment. And that was her brother. What would he make of this? She’d go and see him after work, try and settle her mind in all of this.  
  
After work she’d messaged Ben and asked if he could come over as she needed someone to talk to, she knew that he may have wondered what it was she needed, she’d even promised to buy him dinner she just needed to talk to him alone, and that it was important. She sighed softly as she answered the door to him, and let him in, and then settled down with him, she’d gotten their go-to take out for nights when they hung out together, she wondered what was going on with her as she hardly ate, almost feeling same nausea she’d been feeling for mornings recently. She ran a hand through her hair as they sat on the couch, Ben looking at her, he always worried about his little sister, they were a team and they tried their best to help each other. **_“ Mick, what's wrong, you look lost...and you hardly ate.”_** his voice was full of concern as he looked over at her, she took a breath and tilted her head to the side **_“i... I think I might be pregnant”_** she blurted out not really knowing the best way to come out and say it.  
  
Ben was a little taken back at first and tilted his head to the side and spoke softly **_“Wait, how do you know you might be pregnant?”_** she raised her eyebrows at him as he really asking how she knew she might be pregnant, he was a father himself surely he should know how a woman might be pregnant, she bit her lip and took a breath, tilting her head to the side and shook her head before she whispered **_“I...I’m late Ben…like two weeks late….”_** Ben just shifted to wrap his arms around his sister and rubbed her back and whispered **_” it’s okay Mick, you know whatever happens I’m here for you and dad’s here for you.”_** he knew his little sister was shocked by all this, and the fact she might be getting a second chance at being a mother, he knew he didn’t have to ask who’s kid it was, that was more than obvious if he was honest he’d known something had happened between her and Jared, he’d just chosen not to ask her a million and one questions when he knew she was already dealing with the inner turmoil of being pregnant.  
  
It was later in the week and Jared had noticed a change in Mick, she was more reserved and seemed distant when they spoke, he’d also noticed that she was subconsciously resting a hand on her stomach, he knew she’d not been feeling well, but then he factored in the fact she was wearing baggier clothes, and their little trust they had in Australia and he came to the same conclusion that Mick had come to herself, and he knew the was only one thing for it, he was going to ask her to take a pregnancy test, but both their minds at ease. This was going to be easier said than done and he’d had to drive out of town to a drug store to buy the tests, simply because most people in town knew him and Lourdes and he didn’t want them asking a million and one questions about it. He’d grabbed a variety of tests just to be sure and then headed to Mick’s apartment, Lourdes was out at a party with Asher meaning he had time to visit Mick before they returned. Grabbing the tests of the passenger seat he headed up to see Mick, not realizing the receipt, and one of the tests had ended up under the seat in his car.  
  
Mick answered the door and sighed softly **_“ What are you doing here Jay?”_** she asked softly as she opened the door and letting him in knowing he’d just walk in anyway and shut the door behind him, her eyes noticing what he was carrying and she sighed softly. **_“ We both know why I’m here Mick...please take this…”_** He handed over the tests and took a step back running a hand through his hair, how could this be happening, they should have thought about all this before, but feelings had gotten in the way, feelings had led them to give in that one night. Especially due to the fact he’d not slept with Lourdes in so long, not like that anyway. She was trying hard but the more pressure he felt the harder he found to get it up and be excited around her, mostly due to feeling like that’s all she wanted him for, and he was tired of her negative attitude to Mick, who’d not asked for any of this to happen.  
  
Glancing at the tests that were now in her hand and back up at Jared she knew she couldn’t argue against it and she’d need to do this at some point instead of skirting around the issue. She couldn’t just ignore the fact that she might be pregnant, she headed to the bathroom and Jared plopped himself down on the couch and let out a sigh, how could this be happening? How could they raise a second child when she’d not even had a chance with Asher. What happened to him being a family man, he knew he’d want to be there with Mick, he wanted to be there with her and support her if she was,but he also knew there were a lot of issues within that. She came out with the tests and placed them down on the toilet paper she’d brought out and set a timer on her phone for them. Her eyes closed as she sat on the couch next to him. Her hand reached for his and he just took it and gave it a small squeeze, letting her know he was in this with her no matter what.  
  
As the timer went off she shifted a little and moved to grab the tests, each and every single one showed the same thing _pregnant 3+ weeks_ she swallowed the lump in her throat as she moved back and handed them to Jared, the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke her voice shaking softly **_“W...were pregnant….”_** she couldn’t help but cry, she was still so confused and lost, what did this mean, where did this leave her and Jared? Her eyes closed as the tears streamed down her cheeks, a soft kiss was placed on her head as Jared wrapped his arms around her, this was something big and he knew they both needed time to get used to this. **_“No matter what you decide to do Mick, I’m here for you, if you keep our little one I’ll be there, if you choose not to, I’ll be there for you too, I just want you to know I’m not letting you do this alone.”_**. He stayed there cuddling her for a little and offering her support and gentle love before excusing himself and sighed **_“I need to go Asher and Lourdes will be home soon, but text me if you need anything.”_** he gave her a soft and tender kiss before stroking the tears off her cheek and leaving, his heartbreaking, Knowing where his heart was and where he needed to be were completely devastating things.  
  
Mick spent what felt forever staring at the tests before cleaning them up and trying to make herself dinner unsure of everything that was going on, Her hand resting on the very small bump, she wondered how on earth she was going to explain this, she couldn’t let on, not yet anyway, but she already knew where her heart was, she knew that this pregnancy was hers and Jared’s second chance at having a family. The was no way that she was getting rid of the baby, no. If she and Jared had been given this second chance then she was going to take it, even if to everyone else she was going to throw her life away. Asher would get a sibling, and she’d fully get the chance to watch her child grow. Maybe just maybe if fate was on her side Jared would find it in his heart to leave Lourdes and have the family they should have always have had with her.


End file.
